pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Between a Backyard and a Hard Place
The forty-ninth episode of Season 37. Maddie seeks revenge on Olivia for eating her last cookie, so Phineas needs to teach Maddie a lesson about revenge. Doofenshmirtz becomes lazy. Episode Summary One day, Maddie has Olivia over. Her mom recently made a batch of cookies but she wasn't around to eat any. Her mom promised her the last cookie. But, when Maddie went to the bathroom, Olivia has eaten it. Maddie got mad at Olivia and she ran to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas asks if it's another gopher invasion, but Maddie says no. She wants revenge on Olivia. Phineas says that's not the way to go. He knows what he's gonna do today and wonders where Perry is. Perry casually enters his lair through a door. Monogram says they have received no activity from Doofenshmirtz at all, which is starting to get them suspicious. He wants Perry to go investigate to make sure it's not a fake out. Perry heads off in his helicopter. With the boys, they gathered some their friends to help teach Maddie a lesson. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Bailey, Lauren, Caleb, Dylan, Ford, Cassie, and Wesley all decided to help out. They read Maddie a passage from a very old book. Lauren feels like she's heard that on another show before. She shrugs and lets Phineas continue. Buford brought up a good example about revenge. Baljeet wanted to get revenge on Buford for all he had done, so he deaned him nerd-free. Baljeet still remembers that. Isabella also wanted revenge on Meap for supposedly being cuter than her, but she realized it had been a big mistake. Wesley said sometimes you could seek revenge on people but they didn't mean to do anything. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof is sitting on his couch watching the pasture channel. He doesn't know why. Perry is staring at him. Doofenshmirtz says there's no need for a trap today, because he wants to have a lazy day. He offers Perry to join. Perry just leaves and Doof curses him for not joining him. Then, Doof tries to grab a bowl of cereal off the table, but he's too weak. Back in the backyard, Maddie is starting to understand the lesson a bit. Bailey says her friend Katherine is usually seeking revenge on a Doofenshmirtz person, like for a time he decided to plot something against her when she spied on him. Maddie doesn't think that helps, but Buford just says he's evil and it's okay. Phineas says that's not how it works and they'll cover that lesson some other time. They ask Maddie if she understands. Maddie says yes and she goes back to her house to forgive Olivia. Olivia accepts her forgiveness and they hug each other. Songs *''Revenge Isn't That Sweet'' *''The Robot Forgiveness Song'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "So you see, revenge is rather sour, not sweet..." Whatcha Doin Maddie Perry's entrance to lair Casually entering a door Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorp... Continuity *Buford mentions Baljeet ditching him and Isabella mentions Meap's cuteness ("Bully Bromance Breakup", "The Chronicles of Meap") *Phineas mentions a gopher invasion ("Doofenshmirtz Goes Country") *Bailey mentions Katherine going undercover ("Undercover Katherine") *An instrumental of The Robot Forgiveness Song plays when Maddie forgives Olivia ("Norm Strikes Out!") *Doofenshmirtz watches the channel with pastures ("That's the Spirit") Allusions *'3-2-1 Penguins!': The lesson taught is based on an episode of this show. Also, Lauren mentions hearing the passage Phineas read on this show *'Diary of a Wimpy Kid': Doofenshmirtz tries to reach a bowl of cereal similar to how Greg did in The Last Straw Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37